Chung's Lost
by LaserFreakXD
Summary: It be remembrance day, and Chung decides to wag school to think about what to do now that this "someone" is gone forever. This be a serious one-shot and may involve sad scenes and...many other stuff...


**Me: HERE'S YOUR GODDAMN ONE-SHOT KITTY D: -throws a bunch of paper at Kitty-**

**Kitty: O-O**

**Blade: …There isn't that many words in it…**

**Me: That's cuz this was a previous short story I had to hand in for English :I**

**Kitty: For mine, I had 1000-**

**Me: I DON'T CARE KITTY! **(╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \) **AT LEAST I MANAGED TO BE SERIOUS WITH THIS DX**

**Coatman: What happened to the plot Kitty had to make up?**

**Me: She copied the plot from another writer (Awesomeness02) and I didn't approve of it **

**Pika: KITTY YOU NO GOOD STEALER! –takes Bob out in siege mode-**

**Kitty: O-O –runs away for dear life-**

**Candy: The pairing be Chung x Eve, but it be mostly about Chung and his "special" person that be a dude owo**

**Me: -pats Candy on the head- Good pet =w= You saved about 15 minutes of explaining**

**Pika: If it's about Chung's "special" person that is a guy, wouldn't that mean that Chung's GAY :O**

**Me: NUUU! Just think of the guy as Chung's best friend…and this story be in Chung's POV :I**

**Characters: **

**Chung: DC (he be the only Chung that can fit this story DX)**

**Eve: …CBS **

Today was Remembrance Day, the day where everyone commemorates the memory of the many soldiers who took part in war. Someone I absolutely despised went to war. I continued walking helplessly to the hell place that I'm "supposed" to go to for 5 days straight! This time should be used for gaming, but here I am…entering the gates of never-ending boredom and now sorrow.

While heading to my next class, I heard voices dissing him, 'Did you hear about how **stupid **he was in going?' 'That's just…**completely idiotic **of him' I ran to the one place that no-one could ever find me, in the old abandoned green house. I held my pale hands in my messy, creamy-blond hair that had patches of brown in it to make it look like animal ears trying to not reveal my once awesome cerulean eyes to the world. This wasn't what I wanted to happen, an ending of complete and utter regret. The ending I always dreamed of was to live a life where I wasn't bounded by any chains; freedom. I remember the day where it all changed and everything came crushing down.

**Time Skip Through A Week Ago~**

I was looking through the mail-box, doing what I usually did when I spotted a fabulous-looking envelope (even Chung's can think fabulous thought). My heart leaped out of it's place. Could this be a sign? I opened the letter with ease and it told me to go to a secret location. I ran as fast as I could like my life depended on it and I arrived, out of breath. I scanned the room to see that he wasn't there, but I did see someone else. He had long, black hair with the right side dyed red and was wearing military clothing. "Please take a seat" I sat down on the fairly comfortable chair. "My name is Raven, I am the Veteran of the Black Mercenary Crows that just came back from the war." What would a high ranked soldier from the army, want with an average, teenage boy? As if he read my mind, he said "I'm sorry, but I have some bad news for you. The person you were expecting to come home today, he sacrificed himself…" This wasn't the answer I was hoping for. Tears started forming in the corners of my eyes. "He also wanted me to say his final words…"

**Present Day~**

I snapped out of my moment of remembering to see that a girl around my age with long, silky, silver hair and a pair of honey-amber eyes were glaring at me. It was Eve, who had a look of anxiety before she shouted, "Chung, what's with you today?! I've been looking for you everywhere and everyone in school was worried sick!" I replied without emotion, "It…it's my father…he didn't come back…and I'm afraid he never will…" Eve looked at me with the same expression on her face and slapped me. Hard. "Are you an idiot?! If your father was here, he wouldn't want to see you like this" Father, what should without you here with me anymore? But then, I remembered the words Raven told me before, "Keep walking forward, don't judge people like how you judged me and also please forgive me for my cruel behaviour…"

**Everyone but me: It's Too Beautiful D:**

**Me: o-o It wasn't…it be just a story…**

**Blade: Don't tell me this happened to you, Mistress QWQ**

**Me: Why would I write such a sad story like this, if it was about me o-o**

**Kitty: Cuz you're lonely**

**Me: SHUT UP KITTY, I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION**

**Don't ask me why this was just published now, but it was all Kitty's fault in not shutting up ever and not letting me edit (had to change some stuff around .w.) Since Kitty was also the 20****th**** reviewer and I clearly said to her that she wouldn't be getting anymore, the 25****th**** reviewer shall get to help me write a one-shot (if it's Kitty again, I will make it the 30****th**** unless someone reviews before her) **


End file.
